This invention relates to cephalosporin antibiotic compounds. In particular, it relates to 7-acylamido-3-alkylsulfonyloxy or phenylsulfonyloxy-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acids and esters thereof which are useful antibiotic compounds inhibiting the growth of microorganisms pathogenic to animal and plant life.